The Hard Working Girl
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Kaoru punya temen baru dari kalangan 'rakyat jelata'. Apa bakal ada yang berubah di host club? Ada romance antara Kaoru x OC & Hikaru x Haruhi x Tamaki. Tapi nggak seutuhnya romance kok...
1. Cute Hard Working Girl

**WARNING:** mungkin bakal ada sedikit spoiler (secara tersirat), trutama bagi orang2 yang belum baca manga-nya ampe chapter 50-an…

**Time line: **setelah chapter 58 (Haruhi sadar klo dia naksir Tamaki), sebelum chapter 60 (Hikaru bilang ke Tamaki kalo dia naksir Haruhi)

**Disclamer:** Walopun Ru pengen banget memiliki Hitachiin Brothers —terutama Kaoru— tapi mereka milik Bisco Hatori-sensei… sigh.. sigh..

* * *

**Cute Hard Working Girl**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! …..

Kaoru mendengar suara jam bekernya berbunyi. Otaknya sudah memerintahkan matanya untuk terbuka, tapi rupanya sang mata tidak mau menghiraukannya.

"Matikan bekernya, Kaoru… Aku masih mau tidur 5 menit lagi saja.." Suara kakak kembarnya terdengar di telinganya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan dan mematikan beker itu sebelum kembali tertidur. Tapi tiba-tiba ia bangun karena menyadari sesuatu…

"Hikaru?! Ngapain kamu di kamarku?"

Hikaru hanya bergumam tidak jelas, lalu melanjutkan tidurnya. Kaoru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, maklum. Sudah 2 minggu sejak mereka mendapat kamar masing-masing, tapi Hikaru masih suka menyelinap ke kamarnya. Kata Hikaru, tidur sendirian terlalu sepi. Kalau boleh jujur sih, Kaoru juga merasakan hal yang sama. Karena itu Kaoru juga pernah menyelinap ke kamar Hikaru.

Kaoru beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, hendak ke kamar mandi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Hikaru, masih setengah tertidur. Tidak biasanya Kaoru bangun pagi-pagi di hari libur seperti ini.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan. Mau ikut?"

Hikaru melengos lalu kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal. "Aku mau tidur aja," katanya.

Kaoru menyeringai sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

**--**

Kaoru menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam. "Segarnyaaa…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya ia jalan-jalan sendirian ke tempat rakyat jelata (baca: tempat umum) seperti ini. Biasanya kan ia pergi bersama anggota host club yang lain. Tapi ia cukup bersemangat.

Lagipula ia hanya akan pergi ke taman umum di dekat rumahnya, kok. Walaupun rumahnya sendiri punya taman yang seluas itu, tapi sejak dulu ia ingin sekali mencoba bermain di taman umum.

PLOK!

Tiba-tiba secarik kertas terbang tepat ke wajah Kaoru. Ia menggerutu dan hampir saja meremas kertas itu. Tapi saat dilihatnya gambar yang ada di sana, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Seorang anak perempuan tiba-tiba menghampiri Kaoru. "Ano…Apa kau melihat… GYAA!" Anak perempuan itu langsung histeris dan menyambar kertas yang dipegang Kaoru. "Kau..lihat ya?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Kamu desainer?" Kaoru malah balik bertanya.

"Baru belajar aja kok," jawab anak perempuan dengan rambut ekor kuda itu.

"Oh…Pantas gambarmu jelek."

JLEB!

"Iya, iya. Aku tau kok kalo gambarku jelek…" Anak perempuan itu berkata dengan agak kesal.

"Yah, nggak jelek-jelek banget juga, sih. Kalo bagian lehernya dibuat sedikit lebih rame, pasti lebih bagus." Kaoru memberi instruksi.

Tanpa sadar, keduanya duduk dan mendiskusikan sketsa desain pakaian yang dibuat oleh anak perempuan itu.

"Nah, lebih bagus kan?" kata Kaoru sambil tersenyum.

"_Un_. Kau hebat ya? Jangan-jangan, kau desainer?" tanya permpuan itu.

Kaoru terkekeh. "Bukan. Tapi, yah, mungkin bisa dibilang aku punya bakat alam dalam hal itu," katanya. Anak perempuan itu tersenyum geli.

"_Ah, boku wa _Hitachiin Kaoru_ desu. Kimi wa?_"

"Uchiyama Mika _desu_."

"Uchiwa?"

"UCHIYAMA!"

"Lebih enak manggil Uchiwa.." kata Kaoru sambil nyengir lebar.

Mika mendelik. Baru saja ia ingin memprotes lagi, tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh kakinya, membuatnya segera berdiri karena kaget.

"HUWAA!!"

"Oi, oi! Itu cuma anak kucing kan?" kata Kaoru.

"Cepet usir!" Mika berkata dengan wajah panik.

Melihat wajah panik teman barunya itu, Kaoru tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ya ampun. Itu kan cuma kucing! Gyahahahaha…"

"Jangan ketawa!"

"Wajahmu itu lho! Gyahaha… Aku ingin sekali memperlihatkan wajahmu itu pada Hikaru! Hahaha…"

"Berhenti ketawa!" Wajah Mika memerah ditertawakan seperti itu.

"Kucing kan lucu. Ne, Neko-chan?" Kaoru mengangkat anak kucing itu, lalu mendekatkannya pada wajah Mika.

"_Yamete!_ Bawa kucing itu jauh-jauh!!"

Kaoru kembali tertawa. Ia menurunkan kucing itu, lalu berlari dan membiarkan kucing itu mengejarnya. "Ne, Uchiwa-san, liat! Dia mengikuti aku terus lho!"

"Masa bodo'! Sana jauh-jauh!" kata Mika, membuat Kaoru tertawa lagi.

Mau tak mau Mika tersenyum juga melihat kelakuan Kaoru yang seperti anak kecil. Kaoru sendiri begitu menikmati pagi itu. Ia seolah baru menyadari bahwa meskipun tanpa teman-teman host club nya, ia juga bisa melakukan hal-hal yang menarik.

_Mungkin lain kali ada bagusnya aku mengajak Hikaru. _pikirnya.

"Ah! Sudah hampir jam 10!" Mika tiba-tiba berseru. "Aku harus kerja sambilan," katanya seraya mengumpulkan kertas sketsa dan alat tulisnya. Kaoru membantu.

"Kau kerja sambilan?" tanya Kaoru.

"Iya. Kalau tidak begitu, mana bisa aku sekolah," kata Mika sambil meringis. Kaoru ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Mika sudah berkata lagi. "Sekolah desainer cukup mahal sih…"

"Kamu sekolah di Sekolah Desainer Yokunari?" tanya Kaoru lagi.

"Yup. Makanya, mesti kerja sambilan deh," jawab Mika sambil berjalan ke luar taman. "Kok kau mengikutiku terus sih? Mau ngantar ke tempat kerjaku?" goda Mika saat melihat Kaoru ikut berjalan di sampingnya.

Tapi di luar dugaan, Kaoru malah mengangguk. "Boleh juga. Aku juga nggak ada kerjaan," katanya.

"Hee? Nggak usah! Jauh lho! Di supermarket ZowaZowa. Lagian, aku bawa sepeda kok," kata Mika.

"Ngapain kamu kerja sambilan jauh-jauh gitu?" tanya Kaoru heran. Seingatnya, supermarket itu ada di dekat rumah Haruhi.

"Kan kalo hari sekolah, searah sama jalan pulang. Udah, ah! Ntar aku telat nih. Duluan ya!" Mika menaiki sepedanya yang diparkir di dekat pintu masuk taman.

"Uchiwa-san! Minggu depan main lagi yuk!" seru Kaoru sebelum Mika jauh.

Mika menoleh dan tersenyum geli. '_Main lagi' katanya? Kayak anak kecil aja._ pikir Mika, tapi ia menangguk. "Boleh. Tiap Minggu aku selalu ke sini, kok."

Kaoru tersenyum senang. Ia pun berjalan pulang setelah berhasil _mengusir_ kucing yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. Ia tak sabar menceritakan pengalaman barunya pada Hikaru.

**--**

Hari itu, anggota host club berencana untuk makan okonimiyaki bersama-sama. Berdasarkan pamphlet yang didapat Tamaki, mereka pun pergi ke kedai okonomiyaki yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"_Irasshaimase._"

Hikaru yang masuk paling dulu langsung mendapat ucapan selamat datang dari salah satu pelayan perempuan di sana. Tiba-tiba perempuan itu terkejut saat melihat Hikaru. Apalagi Hikaru memakai seragam Ouran yang terkenal.

"Hitachiin-kun?!"

Hikaru menatap perempuan di hadapannya dengan tatapan heran. "Apa kau mengenalku?"

Mika, pelayan perempuan itu, tertohok mendengar ucapan Hikaru. _Jangan-jangan…mentang-mentang dia kaya, dia malu sama teman-temannya kalo ketauan punya teman sepertiku? Rambutnya sekarang juga dicat hitam._ pikir Mika.

"Ada ap… Lho? Uchiwa-san?" Kaoru yang baru saja masuk ke kedai terkejut melihat Mika. Mika lebih kaget lagi melihat ada dua Kaoru.

"Uchiyama, sedang apa kau? Cepat tunjukkan tempat duduk mereka!" pemilik kedai memarahi Mika.

"_Hai!_" Mika segera mengantarkan Kaoru dan anggota host club ke tempat yang kosong.

"Sori, kamu jadi kena marah," kata Kaoru.

"Nggak apa-apa kok."

"Oh ya, bukannya kamu bilang kamu part time di supermarket?" tanya Kaoru heran.

"Iya, kalo hari Minggu, Rabu, sama Jum'at aku di supermarket, tapi hari laen di sini," jelas Mika.

"Kaoru, ini cewek Uchiwa yang kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Hikaru tiba-tiba.

Mika baru saja ingin memprotes, tapi Kaoru sudah duluan bicara. "Namanya Uchiyama," kata Kaoru, membuat Mika heran. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, ini kembaranku, Hikaru. Lalu…"

"Aku Fujioka Haruhi."

"Aku Haninozuka Mitsukuni dan ini Morinozuka Takashi. Panggil saja Hunny-senpai dan Mori-senpai, ya Uchiwa-chan!"

"Hunny-senpai! Namanya Uchiyama." Lagi-lagi Kaoru mengoreksi. Mika menatap cowok mungil yang seperti anak SD itu. _Senpai?_ pikirnya heran.

"Aku Ootori Kyouya."

"Dan aku Suoh Tamaki. Orang-orang memanggilku…"

"_Touno_." Si kembar langsung menyambung kata-kata Tamaki.

"_Touno janai! King! King da!!_"

Mika tersenyum geli melihat mereka. "_Ah, atashi wa…"_

"Uchiyama!" Suara si pemilik kedai kembali terdengar.

"_Ha-hai!_ Ano..aku ke sana dulu ya. Kalo perlu sesuatu, panggil aja," kata Mika sebelum meninggalkan para anggota host club.

"Dia temanmu, Kaoru? Manis ya?" kata Haruhi pada Kaoru. Kaoru hanya menangguk kecil. _Iya. Dia manis. Terutama kalo rambutnya digerai begitu._ Kaoru berkata dalam hati.

Sementara itu, diam-diam Mika sering melirik meja yang ramai itu. Sering kali ia melihat si kembar menggoda Tamaki. Tapi yang paling diperhatikan olehnya adalah tatapan Kaoru. Walaupun Kaoru terlihat dekat dengan semuanya, Mika menyadari kalau tatapan Kaoru pada kedua orang itu berbeda. Tatapannya terlihat begitu…lembut.

Tanpa sadar, Mika jadi ikut memperhatikan kedua orang itu. Hikaru dan Haruhi. Tiba-tiba ia melihat wajah Hikaru yang memerah saat bicara dengan Haruhi.

_Jangan-jangan kedua Hitachiin itu dan Fujioka… Masa sih? Sinting ah! _Mika menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran bodoh dari otaknya.

Setelah itu, kedai menjadi semakin ramai dan Mika tidak sempat memperhatikan anak-anak host club lagi sampai mereka pulang.

"Uchiyama-chan, kami duluan ya" Hunny menyapa Mika sebelum keluar dari kedai.

"_Ah, hai_. Datang lagi ya!"

"Pasti! Okonomiyaki-nya enak sekali!" kata Tamaki sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Senpai, pose itu norak," kata Haruhi seraya ngeloyor pergi. Tamaki _shock_ dan langsung mengejar Haruhi. Mika tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Ne," Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menyentuh bahu Mika. "Hari Minggu besok jangan lupa ya, Uchiwa-chan." Kaoru —yang berjalan paling akhir— berkata sambil tersenyum sebelum keluar dari kedai.

Mika merasakan wajahnya memerah._ Kenapa dia masih memanggilku Uchiwa?!_ Pikirnya agak kesal. Tapi ia tersenyum juga.

**To be continue…..**

* * *

_**Nyaa lagi-lagi Kaoru x OC. Hehe… Maaph buat yang nggak suka OC, tapi aku emang nggak bisa bikin Kaoru x Haruhi. Soalnya Kaoru sendiri uda mutusin kalo Haruhi buat Hikaru sih… ;p**_

_**Mungkin ini bakal jadi cukup panjang.. Review ditunggu!**_


	2. Secrets

****

WARNING:

mungkin bakal ada sedikit spoiler (secara tersirat), trutama bagi orang2 yang belum baca manga-nya ampe chapter 50-an…

**Time line: **setelah chapter 58 (Haruhi sadar klo dia naksir Tamaki), sebelum chapter 60 (Hikaru bilang ke Tamaki kalo dia naksir Haruhi)

**Disclamer:** Walopun Ru pengen banget memiliki Hitachiin Brothers —terutama Kaoru— tapi mereka milik Bisco Hatori-sensei… sigh.. sigh..

* * *

**Secret(s)**

Haruhi mendesah. Tadi ia baru saja mendapat telepon dari ayahnya kalau sang ayah ingin mengajak beberapa temannya makan malam di rumah. Alhasil, ia terpaksa belanja di supermarket.

"Fujioka-kun?" Haruhi yang hendak membayar belanjaannya terkejut saat si penjaga kasir menegurnya.

"Ah, maaf, sepertinya aku salah orang," kata penjaga kasir itu. _Tidak mungkin dia, kan?_ pikirnya.

"Eh? Uchiyama-san? Oh ya, kalau tidak salah, kemarin kamu bilang kalau hari Jumat kamu kerja di supermarket ya?" kata Haruhi saat mengenali bahwa penjaga kasir itu adalah Mika.

"EEH?! Kau benar-benar Fujioka-kun? Tapi…." Rina menatap jepitan dan pakaian Haruhi yang terkesan 'cewek'.

"Oh… Ini ya?" Haruhi menyentuh jepitan yang ia pakai. "Aku sebetulnya cewek kok…." kata Haruhi dengan gaya cueknya seperti biasa.

"Eh?? Tapi kok…"

"Maaf, saya juga ingin membayar," tegur seorang ibu yang mengantri di belakang Haruhi.

"Ah, maaf! 820 yen, Fujioka-kun," kata Mika.

"Mungkin lain kali kita ngobrol lagi ya, Uchiyama-san," kata Haruhi.

"Ya! Harus!" sahut Mika cepat. Haruhi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Mika yang terlihat sangat penasaran. Ia pun berjalan pulang.

**--**

Hari itu hari Minggu. Walaupun jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7, tetapi Kaoru sudah berpakaian rapi. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Mika lagi. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Kaoru langsung berniat pergi ke taman, tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, betul juga…" Kaoru bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian berjalan ke kamar Hikaru.

"Ne, Hikaru, aku mau jalan-jalan ke taman nih. Mau ikut nggak?" katanya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hikaru.

"Ng…" Hikaru hanya bergumam tidak jelas, lalu menarik selimutnya lebih rapat. Kaoru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kakak kembarnya itu.

"Ya udah, aku pergi," kata Kaoru. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Hikaru —karena hampir bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan menjawab― ia berjalan menuju taman.

Kaoru tiba di taman sekitar pukul 07.20. Di sana, sosok Mika masih belum terlihat. Sepertinya ia datang terlalu pagi.

"Meong..." Kaoru agak terkejut saat mendengar suara kucing. Ketika ia menoleh, dilihatnya anak kucing yang minggu lalu bermain bersamanya, sedang menatapnya.

"Hee… Kau masih ingat padaku ya, Neko-chan?" katanya sambil berjongkok dan membelai kucing yang kelihatan menyukainya itu. "Hm… Uchiwa-chan belum datang, kau temani aku dulu ya!" katanya lagi. Kucing itu mengeong seolah mengiyakan. Kaoru tertawa kecil melihatnya. Akhirnya, ia menunggu Mika sambil bermain dengan anak kucing itu.

"Kau jadi datang rupanya." Sebuah suara membuat Kaoru menoleh. Ternyata Mika sudah datang.

"Meong..."

"Wuah!" Mika sangat terkejut saat melihat kucing yang ada dipangkuan Kaoru.

"Hahahaha…. 'Wuah' katanya! Hahahaha… Betul-betul nggak manis!" Kaoru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kamu tuh nggak bisa ya nggak ketawa sehariii aja?!" kata Mika kesal.

Kaoru yang sudah bisa mengontrol tawanya membalas, "Ne, biasanya, cewek itu kalo kaget teriak 'kyaa' bukan 'wuah'," katanya dengan seringai usilnya.

Wajah Mika memerah. "Biar aja!! Terserah aku dong!"

Kaoru terkekeh, lalu kembali mengelus kucing yang kelihatan begitu nyaman dipangkuannya itu.

"Kayaknya kucing itu suka padamu," kata Mika. Ia duduk di sebelah Kaoru, tapi agak jauh. Seolah-olah takut kalau-kalau kucing itu tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya.

"Iya. Hh… Sebetulnya aku ingin sekali melihara dia. Tapi ibu-ku pasti nggak akan setuju. Habisnya, gawat juga kalo dia ngerusak baju-baju koleksi ibuku," kata Kaoru.

"Ah, iya! Dari kemarin aku kepikiran… Jangan-jangan….kau ada hubungan sama Hitachiin Yuzuha ya?" tanya Mika ragu-ragu.

"Iya. Dia ibuku," jawab Kaoru santai.

"HEEEE??"

"Apa, sih? Kenapa wajahmu seperti orang nggak percaya gitu? Nggak sopan!" Kaoru cemberut.

_Sejak aku tau dia sekolah di Ouran, aku udah ngira kalo dia orang kaya. Tapi Hitachiin Yuzuha?? Dia sih super kaya!!_ pikir Mika shock. _Ah, kalo begitu…_

"Um…Hitachiin-kun…kau baik deh… Hehehe…."

"A-ah.. Ada cewek yang merayuku supaya aku ngajak dia main ke rumah. Seramnya…" kata Kaoru tanpa ekspresi.

Mika menggembungkan pipinya. Ternyata cowok usil itu sudah tahu keinginannya, dan malah menggodanya.

"Hehehehe… Aku bercanda." Kaoru nyengir lebar. "Yah, bukannya aku nggak bisa atau nggak mau ngajak kamu main ke rumah sih…"

"Aku nggak minta diajak main ke rumahmu! Aku cuma mau ketemu ibumu!!" kata Mika agak tersinggung. Baginya kata-kata 'main ke rumah (cowok)' terkesan punya konotasi negatif.

"Iya, iya. Hm… Masalahnya, sekarang ini ibu lagi promosi desain-desain terbarunya di luar negeri. Aku nggak tau dia bakal pulang kapan. Mungkin seminggu lagi. Atau mungkin juga lebih…." kata Kaoru.

"Ah, begitu ya…." Mika kelihatan agak kecewa.

"Nanti kalo ibuku udah pulang, aku kasih tau deh."

"Beneran?" tanya Mika tak percaya. Cowok dihadapannya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, membuat Mika ikut tersenyum senang. "Arigatou, Hitachiin-kun!!"

"Kaoru!" kata Kaoru tiba-tiba.

"Hah??"

"Panggil aja Kaoru. Kalo Hitachiin aja, ada Hikaru juga kan," kata Kaoru tanpa memandang Mika.

"Um, kalo gitu…."

"Ne, Uchiwa-chan, kau bawa makanan di tas-mu ya? Tas-mu diendus-endus Neko-chan tuh!" Kaoru menunjuk tas Mika.

"Waa!!" Mika cepat-cepat menyelamatkan tas-nya. Tapi malah membuat kucing itu mendekatinya. "Aaah!! Sana jauh-jauh!!" Mika yang panik hanya bisa mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, berharap bisa membuat anak kucing itu menjauh.

Seperti biasa, Kaoru tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat kucing itu dan meletakkannya kembali di pangkuannya. "Kayaknya dia lapar," kata Kaoru.

"Ng, aku bawa bento sih… Ada ikannya," kata Mika sambil mengeluarkan bento nya dari dalam tas, lalu memberikan sedikit ikannya pada anak kucing itu.

"Kawaii…" kata Kaoru sambil memperhatikan anak kucing yang makan dengan lahap itu. "Kalo Hikaru ada di sini, dia juga pasti mau memelihara kucing ini."

Mendengar Kaoru menyebut-nyebut Hikaru, Mika teringat akan sesuatu. "A..ano… Aku tau lho tentang Fujioka-san," katanya agak ragu. Sebetulnya ia hanya ingin memastikan, apa Kaoru juga tahu kalau Haruhi adalah perempuan.

"Ah, iya. Kata Haruhi, Jumat kemarin kau bertemu dengannya ya? Katanya kau keliatan sangat kaget melihat dia pakai pakaian bebas. Gimana? Dia kawaii kan?" kata Kaoru sambil nyengir lebar.

Mika kaget melihat respon Kaoru. Ia pikir, kenyataan kalau Haruhi adalah cewek merupakan rahasia besar. Tapi Kaoru kelihatan tidak keberatan sama sekali kalau Mika mengetahui hal itu. _Jadi ini hal besar bukan sih?_ pikir Mika bingung.

"Kau pasti bingung ya?" tanya Kaoru saat melihat wajah heran Mika. "Sebetulnya bukan salah Haruhi sih kalo dia nyamar jadi cowok di sekolah. Ini cuma karena kami maksa dia. Habisnya, kalo cewek, nggak bisa jadi anggota klub kami sih… " jelas Kaoru.

"Hah? Emangnya kalian anggota klub apa sih?" tanya Mika heran.

"Host club," jawab Kaoru santai.

_HAAAH?? Orang kaya emang nggak bisa dimengerti._ pikir Mika, tambah pusing.

"Kalo Haruhi jadi cewek, dia kan nggak bisa terus-terusan di host club dan nggak mungkin dia bisa jalan-jalan bareng kita-kita. Makanya, kita-kita tetep maksa dia supaya nyamar jadi cowok. Ah, tapi dibilang maksa juga nggak sih. Haruhi nya sendiri keliatan nggak keberatan sih. Hehehe…" Kaoru kembali nyengir.

"Kau…suka Fujioka-san ya?" tanpa sadar, Mika malah menanyakan hal itu. Ia sendiri langsung menutup mulutnya setelah bertanya.

"Wah, ternyata keliatan sekali ya?" Kaoru malah meresponnya dengan tenang. "Berarti yang bodoh memang cuma mereka bertiga aja ya?" katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Hah??"

"Sebetulnya, apa aja yang udah kamu tau sih, Uchiwa-chan?" Kali ini Kaoru menatap Mika lekat-lekat, membuat Mika gugup.

Mika agak bingung juga bagaimana meresponnya. Ia takut kalau-kalau Kaoru marah karena ia sudah mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi Kaoru sendiri tidak menunjukkan wajah keberatan. Jadi, dia harus jawab jujur atau tidak, nih?

"Bu…bukannya aku tau! Aku cuma ngira-ngira doang kok! Abisnya, tatapanmu dan Hikaru ke Fujioka-san keliatan beda sih… AH!" Mika langsung menutup mulutnya lagi. _Mika bodoh!! Gimana kalo dia nggak __tau kalo Hikaru juga merhatiin Fujioka-san? Gimana kalo nanti mereka malah berantem gara-gara kamu ngomong kayak gitu?! Dasar bodoh!!_ Mika mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, jadi Hikaru juga ketauan ya? Ternyata kau hebat juga," puji Kaoru.

Mika menghembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya Kaoru sudah tahu perasaan Hikaru sebelumnya. Tapi, tetap saja Mika ikut campur kan? Takut-takut ia memandang Kaoru. Cowok itu kelihatan berpikir keras.

"Ah! Betul juga!" Kaoru tiba-tiba menepukkan tangan kanannya keatas tangan kirinya. "Aku butuh teman untuk rencana mencomblangkan Hikaru dan Haruhi nih. Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku?" Kaoru menyeringai.

"Heee??"

"Tenang, nanti aku yang bikin rencana. Kamu tinggal bantu doang kok. Apalagi kamu kan cewek, jadi lebih gampang deketin Haruhi. Kayaknya aku punya rencana bagus. Khukhukhu…" Kaoru malah terkekeh.

"Ng..Kau…kau nggak apa-apa?" Mika tiba-tiba memotong khayalan Kaoru.

"Hah?"

"Kamu kan suka Fujioka-san juga, tapi kenapa kau membantu Hikaru? Memangnya kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Mika dengan wajah memerah. _Masa bodo' mau dibilang ikut campur! Aku udah terlanjur terlibat sih!_ pikir Mika.

"Ah, kau mengkhawatirkan aku ya?" Kaoru memandang Mika dengan lembut.

"Si-siapa yang khawatir?!" Wajah Mika semakin memerah ditatap seperti itu.

"Arigatou…" Kaoru malah tersenyum, membuat Mika merasa bahwa wajahnya seperti terbakar.

"Ja..jadi?"

"Jadi?" Kaoru menatap Mika dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Jadi kau tetap membantu Hikaru-kun?" tanya Mika lagi.

Kaoru tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab. "Aku memang suka pada Haruhi. Tapi itu udah selesai kok. Aku udah bertekad untuk bantu Hikaru karena buatku, Hikaru jauh lebih penting," katanya.

"Terus kamu mau ngorbanin perasaanmu sendiri? Kamu nggak boleh kayak gitu!! Hikaru-kun juga pasti nggak akan seneng kalo kamu berkorban buat dia!!"

Kaoru tersentak mendengar perkataan Mika, tetapi ia kembali tersenyum lembut. Kata-kata itu…sama seperti Haruhi….

"Aku bukannya ngorbanin diri, kok. Tapi, buatku, Hikaru lebih penting daripada Haruhi. Lagipula, Hikaru udah tau semuanya. Yah, bisa dibilang, Haruhi itu masa lalu buatku. Ah, tapi mungkin aku memang harus belajar buat betul-betul ngelupain Haruhi ya? Habisnya kamu yang baru kenal aja bisa langsung tau kalo aku suka Haruhi. Hehehe…" Lagi-lagi Kaoru tersenyum kecil. Dada Mika berdebar-debar melihat Kaoru seperti itu.

_Kaoru-kun itu ternyata dewasa, ya…. Keren. Kok aku jadi deg-deg-an ya? Apa aku suka sama dia? Hah? Mika, kamu nggak denger tadi? Dia udah naksir orang lain! Dasar bodoh!! Masa sekalinya naksir sama orang, langsung patah hati sih?!_

"Hooi... Bumi memanggil Uchiwa-chan!!" Suara Kaoru membuat Mika kembali tersadar. "Udah jam 10 lho… Kau nggak telat?" kata Kaoru lagi.

Mika melihat jam tangannya. Ternyata betul, sudah jam 10!

"Waaa!! Aku bisa telat! Aku pergi dulu!!" Seru Mika panik. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kaoru, ia segera berlari menuju sepeda-nya.

"Uchiwa-chan! Masalah misi-nya nanti kita bicarakan lagi ya! Ini rahasia lho! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa!" teriak Kaoru sebelum Mika terlalu jauh.

"Iya!" Mika asal menyahut saja. Lagipula, memangnya dia mau bilang sama siapa?

Kaoru memandang punggung cewek itu sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, ia kembali beralih pada anak kucing yang sejak tadi menatapnya. "Nah, aku akan temanin kamu main lagi sebentar, Neko-chan."

"Meong..."

**To be continue…..**

* * *

**Huwaahh.. akhirnya aku lanjutin juga!! Makasih buat yang udah nunggu… (emangnya ada? Hwehehe…)**

**Sebetulnya lama banget nge-update bukan karena nggak ada ide. Idenya sih uda ada ampe selesai. Cuma masalahnya… Aku lagi males nulis… ditimpukin**

**Hehehe.. Buat yang udah nge-review, thanks yah!! Soalnya salah satu alasan aku nge-update karena ada yang review. Abisnya kalo nggak ada yang review, jadi males.. Hehe… ditimpuk lagi**

**Maaf kalo ada kekurangan di sana sini. Nulisnya cepet2 sih. Abisnya kalo nggak kebut, dijamin bakal macet2 & nggak selesai2. Tadi juga nge-burning gara2 baca ulang mangascan-nya. Kaoru love!! Pokoknya saran & kritik ditunggu lho, nyaa...**


End file.
